M and M: Just the beggining
by dragonqueenc
Summary: Matt and Mac are fighting over who get's to contol the body. Will Dragon and friends and Hyper Force beable to save Matt in time? Or is he lost forever? Changed Title!
1. Mac

Dragon was sitting at her computer in her room at the super robot and thinking quietly what to write about. Her English essay was due in a week and she had to write about some one special in her life…but whom? We all know who she wants to write about, but she's just scared.

Suddenly Matt walked in, Dragon smiled at him then she paled. Matt's usual dark jade green eyes were now a reddish color. She stood up, Matt smiled evilly.

"Matt? What's the matter?" She asked. "What's up with your eyes?"

"My eyes? Their just great!" He said, but it wasn't Matt's voice.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Matt walked up to her and slapped her. And Matt's eyes turned back to his dark jade green eyes. He looked at his hand, shocked. He held his head and fell to his knees.

Dragon walked over to him. Matt looked up and said one simple thing.

"Run." And he turned back into what ever he was before and jumped out of the window.

Dragon started after him as he flew. She ran down stairs and pinned Dark Wing to the wall. She told him what she saw and he looked nervous.

"What aren't you telling me?" She asked

"Well you see…" He started and told the Story of how they really meet Matt (Read 'Tortured 2 death').

"So. You've known about this the entire time and _**NEVER TOLD ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" **_She screamed at him.

"Well, Matt said he would tell you when the time was right….I guess that time is now." Dark Wing said

"So. What are we going to do?" She asked.

Dark Wing shook his head. "I don't know."

Suddenly Grain showed up and leaped into Dragon's lap and put his paws on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"We have to save Matt; he's basically the only family I have that I'm close too, and I know you love him. You can't deny that." He said.

Dragon picked him up by the scruff and looked him in the eyes.

"We will." She said simply and set him down.

"Go find Shattphire; we're going to need her for this." She said as Grain scampered off.

He came back with Shattphire by his side and Dragon told them what was happening. Shattphire was already at the door waiting for them as they ran toward it. They went out and looked all over Shuggazoom.

"Antauri, we're going to look for him too." Chiro said as they all walk out into the cold snow and looked for Matt.


	2. The search

Dragon and her friends trudged through the snow, Dragon wasn't talking to anyone. She was flat out worried, mad, and sad. She was so worried about Matt…but also worried this was going to be another Brad episode. She didn't want Matt to be like Brad…she really didn't want that to happen.

They traveled for a few minutes, but couldn't find anyone.

"Ok, this is futile for right now. Let's go back to the robot and search tomorrow." Chiro said.

Everyone but Dragon, Grain, Shattphire, and Dark Wing turned back. Dark Wing turned toward Dragon.

"I hate you so much right now for keeping me away from my warm bed." Dark Wing said as they traveled farther into the unknown.

After a few minutes Shattphire eventually was being carried by Dragon. They kept walking until they found Matt sitting under a tree.

"What is he doing?" Dark Wing asked.

"I think he's…debating?" Dragon said.

Matt stood up and started yelling. Suddenly he was surrounded by white light.

"Matt!" Dragon yelled, running forward but Dark Wing stopped her.

"We can only sit and watch. No matter how much it pains you."


	3. Seperation

The white light stopped and there stood two people. They would be twins if they didn't have different eye colors. They looked at each other and screamed.

As soon as they stepped back from each other, Dragon pinned the red-eyed one and was getting ready to swing her sword, until he spoke up.

"Wait!" He cried.

Dragon stopped.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you right here and now?" Dragon hissed at him.

"Because, did I do any thing bad?" He asked.

Dragon glared at him.

"Ok, look. I did that to your buddies because I was insured freedom. I was trapped in that stupid place for ten years. I knew they wouldn't die, and they wouldn't be trapped in that place either. We would all be alive and free." He explained.

Dragon unpinned him and he got up smiling. She started to walk away with Matt, but she turned around.

"But if you do _**ONE**_ thing wrong, you're gone!" She said.

"…I'll take that as a threat." Mac said sarcastically, following.


	4. One Month Later

**One Month Later**

It's been a month since Matt and Mac's little incident. Everyone was still alittle weary of him, but Matt didn't trust him at all. Dragon's been tryign to make friends with him, but it just either lead to arguing, silence, or storming off.

Mac was sitting on the end of the robots shoulder and look at the sunset. He heard the door open, but didn't even turn to look.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Dragon leaned on the neck of the robot and just looked at the sun set.

"Ever wonder if there was good in a person who believed he is bad?" She asked.

Mac shrugged.

"If he belives he's bad, let him belive what he want's to believe. He probably wont change his mind and will keep thing the same thing." He replied.

Dragon opened her mouth to speak, but was interupted by the alarm. Mac stood up and smiled at the sunset as Dragon left.

"And the again, maybe one day...He'll except who he is and will admit he is good." He said to himself and ran off.


End file.
